yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Realm Spirit Unleashed (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Realm Spirit Unleashed. Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! (theme song plays) The story begins at the remains of the Nexus, Master Org has returned along with Onikage and the Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok. Master Org: Arise, My Org minions! Onikage: We're back, But how is this possible? Ushari: Scar's dark power is what's possible. Mandilok: Scar? Ushari: Yes, He has plans for all of you that will square massive pollution to the Earth. Nayzor: Oh, I love the sound of that. Retinax: As do I. Ushari: Then come, I'm sure Scar will be pleased to see you, Master Org. Master Org: Take us to him. Meanwhile at the remains of Dai Shi's Temple, He, along with Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady, Scorch and Snapper has returned as well. Dai Shi: We're back. Carnisoar: But how? Jellica: It appears to me that it's the fear of all humans. Grizzaka: Who's responsible for this!? Keburi: I'll give you all one guess, Scar's dark spirit brought you guys back form the dead. Dai Shi: Scar? Keburi: Yes, He has plans for you and your beasts. Scorch: What kind of plans? Snapper: What do you mean by that? Keburi: You're about to find out, Follow me. Naja: What kind of plans is that all about? Rantipede: I don't know, But we're about to find out. Gakko: If it means gaining revenge on the Rangers, I'd say let's. Stingerella: I've waited a long time for this. Toady: So do I. At the Outlands, Master Org, Dai Shi and their generals were brought to see Scar. Scar: Welcome, Master Org, Onikage, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok. And welcome, Dai Shi, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella, Toady, Scorch and Snapper. Master Org: So, You must be Scar. Dai Shi: Why have you summoned us here? Scar: Because it is to destroy our common enemies, the Power Rangers. Master Org: We're listening. Scar: I have plans with your help, but it'll acquire your massive pollution to the earth and ultimate fear on all humanity. Dai Shi: Very well, Scar, We except your alliance. Scar: Excellent. Meanwhile, Connor Lacey and his friends learned the accent history of Animaria. Dean Novo: So in conclusion, Nobody really knows where the Animarium is now. Can anyone tell me how long was the existence of Animaria? With that questioned, Connor raised his hand. Dean Novo: Yes, Connor? Connor Lacey: The existence of Animaria was only inhabited in Turtle Cove 600 years ago. Dean Novo: Correct. And some people believed in it's ancient history, and apparently, some don't. (to herself) At least I still do. (to the class) Can anybody else tell me more about it's ancient history? Skystar: (raising her hand) Oh, I do, I know another fact, Mom! Dean Novo: Anybody else besides Skystar? Skystar: I do, I do! Dean Novo: (sigh) Okay, Skystar, tell me one simple fact about Animaria. Skystar: Well, it's that very lake at Turtle Cove that a shape of the sea turtle is the same shape of the Animarium when it lifted into the sky twice! Dean Novo: Well, there you have it. Connor Lacey: Wow. What we wouldn't give to see the real Animarium. Kevin Levin: It's probably just a myth, Connor. Dean Novo: It's no myth, Kevin. Some people say that it's just a ordinary fairytale, but some are dead wrong. The Animarium does exist, but no one really knows where the secret shortcut to a floating island that matches the shape for the sea turtle lake is except for the Wild Force Power Rangers who're the guardians of the earth. Skystar: And someone else has to find the secret shortcut for themselves. Right, Mom? Dean Novo: Yes, right. Thank you, Skystar. Are there anymore questions before we continue? Gwen Tennyson: No one else, Dean Novo. Just then, there was a call on Connor's communicator. Connor Lacey: Max Tennyson? Max Tennyson: Connor, you and your friends must report to the base, it's urgent. Ben Tennyson: We're on our way, Grandpa. Gwen Tennyson: Dean Novo, could we be excused? Our grandpa's expecting us soon. Dean Novo: Fine, do what you must. Just take your time, no rush. So, Connor and his friends set out to meet with Max and the others. At the same time, Max Tennyson and the others gathered Connor and his friends at the base. Frankie Stein: Is this problem have something to do with Scar? Max Tennyson: I'm afraid so, Frankie. Misako: Master Org and Dai Shi has returned thanks to him. Connor Lacey: Aren't they the enemies of the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers? Fluminox: That is correct, Connor. They have defeated them along with their followers, but Scar managed to resurrect and revive Master Org and Dai Shi along with Onikage, a Ninja Duke Org, the Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok, Dai Shi's overlords, Carnisoar, Jellica and Grizzaka, the Five Fingers of Poison, Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady, and the two Phantom Beast Generals, Scorch and Snapper. Max Tennyson: I've contacted the Jungle Fury Rangers to meet us at the Aniarium. Sensei Garmadon: That is where we'll meet with the Wild Force Rangers themselves. Gwen Tennyson: So, the Animarium does exist, Grandpa? Max Tennyson: Yes, Gwen. (to Connor) It won't be easy, Connor. But as long we join forces with the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers, you'll sure to succeed this mission. Connor Lacey: Of course, Max. To Animarium. Kevin Levin: Now we're talking. So, The Realm Force Rangers arrived at Turtle Cove. Ben Tennyson: So, Grandpa, Where's the secret shortcut to the Animarium? Max Tennyson: You'll see, Ben. No one else knows where it is, but I know the secret way. Connor Lacey: I can't wait to see the Animarium up close. Just as Max showed them the short cut, Everyone went through it. At last, They arrived at the Animarium. Butch Turner: Wow, this place is like a jungle! Sensei Garmadon: That's because we've entered the Animarium, Butch. It was the only island that floats in the sky. Connor Lacey: Awesome! Just then, Princess Shayla appeared form the sacred water fountain. Princess Shayla: Hello, Friends, I'm Princess Shayla, Welcome to the Animarium. Connor Lacey: The honor is all ours, Princess. Then, the Wild Force Rangers came in person. Cole Evans: Good to finally meet you and your friends, Connor, (sticks out his hand) I'm Cole. Connor Lacey: (shook his hand) Please to meet you, Cole. Taylor Earhardt: It's a pleasure to meet you, Sapphire, I'm Taylor. Sapphire Stone: Nice to meet you too, Taylor. Max Cooper: Good to meet you, Spencer, I'm Max. Spencer Vallerte: Nice to meet you too, Max. Danny Delgado: I'm Danny, Nice to meet you, Chris. Chris Strider: It's an honor, Danny. Alyssa Enrilé: Good to meet you, Daisy, I'm Alyssa. Daisy Harper: Good to meet you too, Alyssa. Merrick Baliton: And you must be Frankie Stein, I'm Merrick. Frankie Stein: Please to meet you too, Merrick. Max Cooper: And this is Jindrax, Toxica and Zen-Aku. Alice Diaz: So, Max. They're three reformed duke and duchess Orgs, right? Max Cooper: You know it, Alice. Jindrax: Good to finally meet you guys. Toxica: We heard tell from Zen-Aku about the twelve of you. Zen-Aku: We are honored to meet you all. Connor Lacey: The honor is all ours. Cole Evans: And these are the Jungle Fury Rangers, they came all this way from Ocean Bluff with their mentors and friends. Casey Rhodes: You must be Connor Lacey, I'm Casey, (ticks out his hand) Tiger Master of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Connor Lacey: (shook hands with him) Good to meet you too, Casey. Theo Martin: Nice to meet you, Spencer. I'm Theo, Jaguar Master. Spencer Vallerte: Nice to meet you too, Theo. Lily Chilman: I'm Lily, Cheetah Master. It's nice to meet you, Sapphire. Sapphire Stone: Nice to meet you too, Lily. Justin Stewart: It's good to see you. Dave. You remember me, I'm now the Cougar Master. Dave Tyson: I know you before, Justin. You were once the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin Stewart: Yep, I was a kid back then. Robert James (R.J.): Good to meet you, Marcus, I'm Robert James, Wolf Master. But my friends call me R.J. Marcus Reynolds: Nice to meet you too, R.J. Dominic Hargan: Nice to meet you, Daisy, I'm Dominic, Rhino Master, and this is Whiger. Whiger: Pleasure. Daisy Harper: Hi, Dominic, Whiger. Zephyr Breeze: Zephyr Breeze, 2nd Generation Elephant Master. (shook hands) Good to meet you, Butch. Butch Turner: Good to meet you too, Zephyr. Sunburst: Good to finally meet you, Chris. I'm Sunburst, Second Generation Bat Master. he's Jarrod, Lion Master. Chris Strider: Good to meet you too, Sunburst, Jarrod. Jarrod: The honor is ours, Chris. Flash Sentry: I'm Flash Sentry, Second Generation Shark Master. Good to meet you, Aice. Alice Diaz: Nice to meet you too, Flash. Camille: A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Videl, Stella, Fankie, I'm Camille, Chameleon Master. Frankie Stein: A pleasure to meet you too, Camille. Sunburst: And this is Fran and Flit. Fran: Hi, Everyone. Flit: Good to finally meet you, Realm Force Rangers. Just then, The Pai Zhuq Masters: Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin appeared in spirit. Master Mao: Greetings, Realm Force Rangers. Connor Lacey: Greetings, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin. Master Rilla: We've heard a lot about what greatness you had in you all. Master Lope: And we've come to our time of need to stop Master Org and Dai Shi. Master Guin: And we've brought three more help as well. With that said, Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn arrived. Stella Rodriguez: Are these the other Pai Zhuq Masters? Sensei Garmadon: Yes, Stella. This is Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn. Master Phant: It is a great honor to meet you all, Realm Force Rangers. Master Swoop: Scar has gathered Master Org, Dai Shi and their followers for his plan. Master Finn: Non of us know what he's up to, but we'll need as much help we can get. Max Tennyson: I'm sure, our Rangers are the only hope of stopping them. Princess Shayla: I hope he's right about that, Wu. Sensei Wu: We must have faith in them, Princess Shayla. With no time to loose, Casey and his friends gathered Connor and his friends. Casey Rhodes: Alright, Connor. It's time that we teach you to possess Pai Zhuq, the Order of the Claw. The greatest skills of kung fu that allows you to fight with your Animal Spirits. Are you ready? Connor Lacey: I'm ready. Spencer Vallerte: So am I. Butch Turner: Count me in. Sapphire Stone: Sign me up. Videl Smith: Me too. Chris Strider: Me three. Daisy Harper: Ready for anything. Alice Diaz: I'm gonna enjoy this. Marcus Reynolds: I'm not gonna let you have all the fun here, so I'm in. Stella Rodriguez: I'll do it. Dave Tyson: Me too. Frankie Stein: And I as well. Jarrod: Good, then let's begin. As their training begins, Casey taught Connor. Casey Rhodes: Connor, fierce and strong, you have the Spirit of the Snake. Connor Lacey: I always wanted to be as stealth as one. While on their training, Theo taught Spencer. Theo Martin: Spencer, loyal and cunning, you have the Spirit of the Dragon. Spencer Vallerte: That dragon came from China you know. Theo Martin: So it does. As for Zephyr Breeze, he taught Butch. Zephyr Breeze: Butch, noble and strong hearted, you have the Spirit of the Lion like Jarrod. Butch Turner: Perfect. That's the name of my Zord. Zephyr Breeze: I know. Right? Just as they chuckled with Master Phant smiling, Lily was at train with Sapphire. Lily Chilman: Sapphire, cunning and one with your looks, you have the Spirit of the Tiger like Casey. Sapphire Stone: That's wonderful. Camille: Videl, fast and swift, you have the Spirit of the Cheetah like Lily. Videl Smith: Amazing. Sunburst: Chris, graceful and cunning, you have the Spirit of Manta Ray. Chris Strider: Awesome. Then, Dominic was training Daisy his Rhino Technique. Dominic Hargan: Daisy, fast and cunning, you have the Spirit of the Falcon. Daisy Harper: I love falcons. Then, Flash Sentry have trained Alice his Shark Technique. Flash Sentry: Alice, smart and strong, you have the Spirit of the Gorilla like Master Rilla. Alice Diaz: Thanks, Flash. As for R.J., he was training Marcus. Robert James (R.J.): Marcus, swift and strong gripped, you have the Spirit of the Crocodile. Marcus Reynolds: That's perfect. Then, Jarrod was training Stella. Jarrod: Stella, unstoppable and graceful, you have the Spirit of the Griffin. Stella Rodriguez: Beautiful. As for Justin, he was training Dave. Justin Stewart: Dave, strong and fearsome, you have the Spirit of the Bull. Dave Tyson: Incredible. Finally, Whiger was training Frankie. Whiger: Frankie, cunning and fast, you have the Spirit of the Eagle. Frankie Stein: I am so voltagously excited. So, they trained with their new masters to learn the techniques of their animal spirits. After their training, Connor and his friends discovered the Wildzords. Connor Lacey: That's the Wildzords of the Wild Force Rangers. I always wanted to see one uo close. Red Lionzord: (roars at him) Connor Lacey: Whoa, the Red Lion Zord! Just then, the Black Lion, Condor, Sawshark, Buffalo and Jaguar came up to Connor. Animus: (as the Black Lion) Realm Force Rangers. Frankie Stein: Are you Animus? Animus: Yes, Frankie, I have come in spirit with the Black Lion, Condor, Sawshark, Buffalo and Jaguar by my side. I am truly honored to meet you all at last, we bid you welcome to our home. Dave Tyson: The honor is ours, Animus. Just then, the Red Lion Zord came up to Connor starting to roar at him. Cole Evans: Connor, the Red Lion is speaking to you. Connor Lacey: He is? What's he saying? Cole Evans: He says that he's very happy to meet you and your friends. If it'll help, I can teach you how to communicate with the Wildzords, I grew up with a group of natives who taught me everything there is to know about their cultures from ancient Animaria. Connor Lacey: I'd love to know how to talk to animals that way. Cole Evans: Listen to the words coming form their hearts, concentrate. So, Connor started to communicate with the Gorilla Zord. As he roars, he begins to understand him. Connor Lacey: I think he said, "He was honored to have us visit their home". With that, Cole was pleased to see Connor learning to communicate with the Wildzords. As for R.J. and Master Finn, they started their father and son training with Alice and Marcus. Robert James (R.J.): So, Dad, How'd it go with your and Flash training Alice? Master Finn: Well, R.J. Things are not too hard for Alice to be trained, she was as athletic as always. Robert James (R.J.): Yeah, I can see that. (calling Marcus) Looking good, Marcus! Marcus Reynolds: Thanks, R.J. Flash Sentry: You're doing great, Alice, keep it up. Alice Diaz: No problem, Flash. Just then, Ben's parents, Carl and Sandra, and Gwen's parents, Frank and Natalie entered the Animarium. Ben Tennyson: Mom, Dad, Aunt Natalie, Uncle Frank? Gwen Tennyson: Mom, Dad, Aunt Sandra, Uncle Carl, what're you all doing here? Misako: Jindrax, Toxica and I brought them here, Gwen. Sandra Tennyson: Ben, (as he and Carl hugged their son) we've missed you so much! Ben Tennyson: Missed you too, Mom. Frank Tennyson: Misako told us about the Realm Force Rangers, Dad, that's quite a risk for you all to take. Max Tennyson: Well, it's the one risk I gotta take on account of Scar. Natalie Tennyson: And we're very glad you've help the Rangers. Gwen Tennyson: Thanks, Mom. Taylor Earhardt: Did you make sure no one else knows about the Animarium? Jindrax: No worries, Taylor, we've worked it out. Toxica: They gave their word to keep our secret safe. Carl Tennyson: Dad, we support you, Ben and Gwen no matter what the cost. Max Tennyson: Thank you, Carl. Meanwhile, Scar begins to put his plan into action with Master Org and Dai Shi. Scar: The time has come, we shall create massive pollution to the earth and ultimate fear on humanity! Master Org: Yes, and we'll start with Turtle Cove, revenge will be ours! Dai Shi: Yes, Master Org, revenge will belong to all beast and org alike thanks to Scar! Back at the Animarium, Connor, Cole, Casey and their friends begin to plan their strategy. Connor Lacey: It looks like Scar's pack is preparing to pollute Turtle Cove and wipe out all humanity. Cole Evans: We're the only hope for the earth, it's our job to protect it from all evil. Casey Rhodes: If you and your friends take the lead, Connor, it's good enough for us. Just then, the Sacred Water begins showing the emergency warning. Frank Tennyson: Dad, something's happening! Max Tennyson: It's Scar, and Master Org and Dai Shi are with him. Princess Shayla: I just hope it won't be too late to stop this. Master Swoop: We're going to make sure of it, Princess Shayla, only the Rangers and their allies can stop them now. Master Phant: And most importantly, we must make sure no harm comes to anyone else. Master Finn: R.J., I hope you and the others are up for this. Robert James (R.J.): No problem, Dad. Cole Evans: Ready, Casey? Casey Rhodes: I'm more than ready, Cole. And this time, we'll let Connor and his friends lead. Soon enough, Scar, Master Org, Dai Shi and their followers make ready for their plan. Scar: Now, Master Org! Master Org: It will be our pleasure, Scar! Just as Master Org was about to begin creating massive pollution, Ben Tennyson got in the way. Ben Tennyson: (as Big Chill freezing the pollution) Don't bother, Master Org! Master Org: Fool! Dai Shi: You dare defy us!? Connor Lacey: Yes, we do. Casey Rhodes: It's all over for the three of you! Cole Evans: And this time, we're going to make sure of it! (to Connor) Connor, you and your friends take the lead! Connor Lacey: All right. It's Morphin Time! Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! The Realm Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! Ha! Next, the Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! Finally, the Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. Connor Lacey: Nobility of a Warrior! Realm Force, Red! Spencer Vallerte: Courage of a Ninja! Realm Force, Blue! Butch Turner: Pride of a Lion! Realm Force, Green! Sapphire Stone: Camouflage of a Tiger! Realm Force, Yellow! Videl Smith: Speed of a Car! Realm Force, Pink! Chris Strider: Grace of a Manta Ray! Realm Force, Black! Daisy Harper: Flight of a Falcon! Realm Force, White! Alice Diaz: Might of a Gorilla! Realm Force, Aqua! Marcus Reynolds: Vibration of a Crocodile! Realm Force, Purple! Stella Rodriguez: Majesty of a Griffin! Realm Force, Orange! Dave Tyson: Rage of a Bull! Realm Force, Gold! Frankie Stein: Levitation of an Eagle! Realm Force, Silver! Altogether: Til the Dimension's End, Guardians defend! Power Rangers Realm Force! The Realm Force Symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! Altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! Altogether: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Connor Lacey: Til the Dimension's End! Altogether: Power Rangers defend! After one pose, the colors of smoke and explosions appeared. Master Org: Putrids, Rinshi, Rise! Dai Shi: Destroy the Power Rangers! Connor, Cole and Casey: Let's do this! Then, the fight begins as Flit announce the battle. Flit: What a team effort, these three groups of Power Rangers are bringing their battle to the max, let's hope it's enough! Retinax: You fools are no match for me! Cole Evans: Here, Connor, (passing his Falconator to him) use my Falconator with your sword! Connor Lacey: On it, Cole! (combines) Warrior Sword and Falconator, combine! Cole Evans: Red Lion Fang! Casey Rhodes: Junglechucks! Altogether: Red Realm Wild Jungle Strike! With every announce of attack, a lot of Putrids and Rinshi were taken down with Retinax getting weaker. Flit: Oh, and things are looking bad for Retinax! And here come the Blue Rangers begin their teamwork! Gakko: Let's see what you got! Theo Martin: Go for it, Spencer! Spencer Vallerte: You got it, Theo! Ninja Katana! Max Cooper: Blue Shark Fighting Fins! Theo Martin: Jungle Tonfa! Altogether: Blue Realm Wild Jungle Slash! As they combine their attack, a lot more Putrids and Rinshi and weakening Gakko. Flit: Remarkable comeback against Gakko, let's see how well the Green Rangers are doing! Grizzaka: Show me what you humans got! Zephyr Breeze: That's your cue, Butch! Camille: Use Alyssa's Deer Clutcher! Butch Turner: Way ahead of ya, Camille! (combines) Lion Lance and Deer Clutcher, combine! Zephyr Breeze: Jungle Mace! Camille: Chameleon Blades! Altogether: Green Realm Jungle Smash! Just as their attacks are combined, they finally weakening Grizzaka. Flit: Whoa, Grizzaka is down to the count! And here come the Yellow Rangers preparing their attacks. Toady: You three are no match for us! Stingerella: We'll take you all down one by one! Lily Chilman: Get ready, Sapphire! Sapphire Stone: I was born ready, Lily! Taylor Earhardt: Stella, (tosses the Sword of Pardolis) Use Max's Sword of Pardolis! Stella Rodriguez: You got it, Taylor! Sapphire Stone: Tiger Axe! Stella Rodriguez: (combines) Griffin Staff and Sword of Pardolis, combine! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword! Lily Chilman: Jungle Bo! Altogether: Yellow Orange Realm Wild Jungle Attack! As they combine their attack, Toady and Stingerella were getting weaker as well. Flit: Oh, that's gotta hurt! And look, the battle between the Black Rangers, Naja, and Nayzor, this is gonna be a knock out! Nayzor: It's time we end this battle! Naja: My thoughts exactly! Danny Delgado: You with us, Chris? Chris Strider: I'm with you all the way, Danny. Manta Ray Blade! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe! Sunburst: Jungle Fans! Jarrod: Lion Sword! Altogether: Black Realm Wild Jungle Strike! With every amount of attack, Nayzor was getting more weaker. Flit: Things are looking bad for Nayzor and Naja, they're down the count! Now, how about that fight with Mandilok and Onikage!? Mandilok: I'm not finished with you, White Rangers! Onikage: Nor am I finished with the Lunar Wolf or Silver Rangers! Alyssa Enrilé: Go on, Girls, we got your backs! Daisy Harper: Thanks, Alyssa! Falcon Saber! Frankie Stien: Eagle Spear! Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Baton! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue, Saber Mode! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Blade! Whiger: White Tiger Saber! Altogether: White Lunar Silver Realm Wild Jungle Slash! As they combine their attacks, they finally weakening Mandilok and Onikage. Flit: Incredible, what a total knock out of Mandilok and Onikage! Merrick Baliton: Way to go, Frankie! Frankie Stien: Thanks, Merrick! Carnisoar: We'll take care of these two ourself! Jellica: I conquer! Danny Delgado: Alice, use my Rhino Shooter! (tosses his Rhino Shooter to her) Alice Diaz: Thanks, Danny. Flash Sentry: Come on, Alice, let's combine our attacks! Alice Diaz: On it, Flash! (combines) Gorilla Gauntlets and Rhino Shooter, combine! Flash Sentry: Shark Sabers! Both: Aqua Double Shark Gorilla Rhino Strike! With one strike, Carnisoar and Jellica were getting weaker. Flit: And down goes Carnisoar and Jellica, and let's take a look at the Purple and Wolf Rangers! Scorch: It's time we end this! Taylor Earhardt: Marcus, you do the honors of using my Armadillo Puck! Marcus Reynolds: (as Taylor passed her Armadillo Puck to him) Thanks, Taylor! Robert James (R.J.): Ready when you are, Marcus! Marcus Reynolds: Way ahead of you, R.J.! (combines) Crocodile Crossbow and Armadillo Puck, combine! Robert James (R.J.): Wolf Morpher! Both: Crocodile Armadillo Wolf Double Purple Blast! As they used one blast, Scorch was getting more weaker. Flit: Oh, what a blast! And here come the Gold Rangers putting a stop to Snapper! Snapper: I'm done playing games! Justin Stewart: Ready, Dave? Dave Tyson: Ready when you are, Justin! Bull Blaster! Justin Stewart: Jungle Gauntlets! Both: Double Gold Bull Cougar Attack! With every amount of attack, Snapper was getting weaker just as a lot of Putrids and Rinshi came. Casey Rhodes: Connor, you and your friends remember your Pai Zhuq training? Connor Lacey: Indeed we do, Casey. Cole Evans: Then let's put a stop to Master Org and Dai Shi for good! Master Org: You're no match for my ultimate power of pollution! Connor Lacey: Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey